


Why me, Why now

by Gonardo



Series: Sterek one shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cum Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy Stiles, Sex Pollen, light rimming, stiles is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home from school, hoping to have a nice night in, alone. Is tired of being the third wheel and decides to hold his own, only to find Derek standing in his room looking for...help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why me, Why now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxxAthaelaxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxAthaelaxxx/gifts).



> So I was reading some great Sterek fanfic, including the lovely person I gifted this too, and watched some of season two. And sigh... *Sterek!*
> 
> Wrote this one shot in one sitting.
> 
> I will explain the tags at the end, avoiding spoilers

Stiles had a long, hard day at school and just wanted to go home and relax. Lacrosse practice sucked, per norm, he honestly wondered why the coach allowed him on the team, other than to yell at him. He was one strange dude, Stiles would know, because he was pretty weird himself. Scott and Allison were back on, and he had to listen to them be sickening sweet to one another, ugh. Look, he was happy for his best friend, he really was, but he was tired of being there for everyone when he got the cold shoulder, like all the damn time. So it was a nice long shower, pigging out, talking to his dad on the phone and maybe some gaming. Something mundane, no researching, no homework, he had extra time tomorrow to do that shit. 

He pulls his Jeep into the driveway, leaving room for his dad's cruiser for when he got off work. Unlocks the door and sighs deeply, tosses the keys onto the coffee table, shrugs off the backpack, toes off his shoes and strips off the plaid shirt. Walks into the kitchen, pulls out an orange Gatorade and drinks deeply, moaning at how good the cold drink felt against his throat. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, turns on the oven and takes out a frozen pizza to cook. After that is done he takes the stairs two at a time, strips off the rest of his clothes in the hallway before entering the bathroom. Takes a piss, rinses his hands and turns on the tap, setting it to lukewarm water. Steps in and breathes deeply, closing his eyes and bowing his head under the spray, the water cascading over his scalp and down his neck. It felt incredible, and the days anxieties slid off his skin and down the drain. He reaches for his soap and starts to lather up, rubbing it across his chest, shoulders and under his arms. Next Stiles shampoos his scalp, not having much hair, then rinses off. 

Steps out of the shower after turning off the water, grabs the towel and rubs himself dry. Grabs the pajamas he keeps in the bathroom for times like these, just simple plaid pants and a soft worn gray shirt. Pads barefoot to the stairs and hears the timer beep letting him know that his dinner is done. Stomach growling at the thought of food, he takes the oven mitts, and inhales deeply as the oven door is opened. Yep, cheese is bubbly and slightly brown, toppings curling slightly and a nice crispy crust. Sits it down and searches for the pizza cutter and grabs a plate and napkin. Takes it into the living room and turns on the television and flips through the channels, settling on a game. 

After he eats, Stiles puts the leftovers in the fridge, takes a glass of water and heads for his room. Hums along to a catchy song, opens the door with the drink to his lips and stops short. There stood Derek, of fucking course!

“About time, took you long enough.” He growled out. The man had on the usual, a dark colored shirt, tight jeans, boots and that dreaded leather jacket. Face in the usual frown, brows lowered and lips drawn down.

“What the hell do you want?” Stiles really didn't want to deal with this shit, not now!

“Really?” Derek asks, in disbelief.

“Yeah, really. You're in my house, remember?” He holds out his free hand. “You came here. And if you knew I was here, then you could have found me whenever I walked in the door.” The wolf flared his nostrils at that. “Oh, that's right, beneath you to fetch the little human boy. Whatever. Now what is it that you want?” Stiles readies himself.

“What makes you think I want anything?” He asks.

“Really?” He parrots the man. “Then why are you here.” Watches the man blink slowly.

“I need your help with something.” He finally says.

“Is it an emergency, because if it isn't, then it's going to have to wait.” He sits his water down on the night stand, and heads to his desk chair to take a seat, crossing his arms and waits.

“What do you mean, it can wait?”

Stiles sighs. “Exactly how it sounds.” Shrugs his shoulders. “I'm tired, had a long day and I'm just going to sit here and do nothing.”

“Oh yeah, that so?” Derek crosses his arms as well, his jacket creaking.

“Yes, Derek.” Wants to rolls his eyes in the back of his head so bad.

“It's not what you think?” He starts.

“How is that?” Stiles rubs a hand across his face.

“I, uh, remember our deal?” He suddenly looks away, cheeks starting to redden.

“Which one? We have several Derek.” Stiles isn't going to budge.

“Chris Argent found a weakness, and it has effected me.” He starts to shudder.

“How did it happen?” He wonders where the hell this is going.

“Um, it got into my food, I don't know how, but it's like some kind of spice and once ingested, you are pretty much screwed.” His face pales at the choice of words. This wasn't like him, and it caused Stiles' hackles to rise.

“Could you be a little more specific Derek? I need to know what we're working with here, so I can help you.”

“It's like Viagra for our kind. Sex pollen.” That is when Stiles notices the sweat along the man's upper lip. And a coy scent, it made his stomach churn, Derek usually smelled like nature, but this was something totally different.

“Shit, Derek, I'm sorry.” He states.

“It's okay. We don't exactly get along or anything.” Has the grace to be embarrassed. “But I need your help, I don't trust anyone else with this...”

“How do you want this?” Stiles stands up and walks closer. Derek's mouth opens, closes then opens again, but nothing comes out. So Stiles presses closer and ushers him towards the bed. Reaches out to press a hand to his neck, to find his skin cold and clammy. “Shit Derek. Just relax, okay. Maybe, um, take your coat off, and your shoes.” Derek starts to shake. “Shh, it's okay. I'll take care of you.”

“Why are you doing this?” The wolf asks.

“Because I keep my word, now help me out here...” He reaches for his boots, and starts to remove them. Derek grimaces but allows him to do it. “What hurts?” He asks.

“Everything?” He pants out.

“What's the antidote?” Always straight to the point.

“Orgasms.” Derek grits his teeth as Stiles helps him out of his coat, then lays him across the bed, how he wants him.

“Orgasms, okay. Everyone is getting it on but me.” Mutters to himself, but starts to lower the zipper, eyes going to the dark trail of hair on the wolf, then down to see that the man wasn't wearing any kind of underwear. His mouth waters at the though, then he jumps slightly as the hard, hot length of Derek's cock brush against his fingers. “Shit!” He whispers fiercely. The smell is mouth watering, musky and masculine. Pre-cum leaked in a steady stream from the slit, heavy balls nestled underneath tighten slightly. “Fuck Derek.” He leans down and rubs his cheek against the raging hard on, and hears the wolf keen.

“Stiles!” He jerks up, seeking, searching.

“Shh, I got you, try to relax.” He thumbs the foreskin, eyes bright with lust, watches the movement. It was so fucking sexy, the skin pulling back to reveal a dark purple head, he was so hot, throbbing. Without much else thought, he kisses the tip, then flicks out his tongue to taste. Derek hisses out a breath.

“Fuck! Should of known that smart mouth of yours would be so good. Come on Stiles, please. I need to cum. It's crawling under my skin, stinging in my veins. Please!” He sobs the words out. The big bad alpha, sobbing for the human teenager to bring him to release. It could go to one's head, heh, head.

Stiles takes his tongue and plays with the skin, then laps at the slit, the pre-ejaculate coating his taste buds. He gives in and suckles at the head, and then slowly takes the man's cock and sucks, hard, hollowing his cheeks. The suction makes the wolf shudder violently, quake and hiss, whimper, beg. He suckles at the heavy cock in his mouth for several moments, jaw starting to ache. Pulls back with a wet pop, and starts to jerk his hand over the erection watching it grow darker, more pre-cum leaking out. Catches it on his thumb and looks up at Derek. “I'm going to take your pants off.” The wolf whines, fearing the loss of contact. “Don't worry babe, you'll see why soon.” Stiles pulls at the offending material, revealing heavily muscled thighs, covered with dark hair. He then spreads those legs, gathers more wetness and trails his long fingers towards the cleft. Derek lifts his head, eyes red, face a mask of desire, need and something else Stiles can't quite place. “Lift up, there you go, good wolf.”

Derek throws back his head and keens again, but lifts his ass and howls when the younger man's thumb brushes against his pucker. “Want to taste you.” Stiles tells him. Derek just sobs. He moves the wolf just so, and then he's lapping at the hole, feels it twitch. “Feel good?” He asks.

“Oh fuck, Stiles. Don't stop. Please.” Stiles licks and sucks, then thumbs him once more before moving back to the weeping dick before him. Licks it from root to tip, noses the low hanging sac, nips. “Ah, so close... I need.”

“Yeah, Derek, I want to watch you cum...” Bobs his head up and down, moaning around the flesh, feels it quiver and thicken.

“Stiles, I'm going to fucking cum... Oh shit, fuck fuck fuck...” His eyes are red rimmed around blown pupils, head tossing back and forth, gives a howling shout just as his cock erupts. Stiles bares his throat and lets the thick ropes of white splash against his neck, some hitting his cheek and chin. Derek fights to catch his breath, abs twitching as he pumps his orgasm on the willing human. After he shivers from head to toe and feels tears leak from his eyes. “Oh...” It takes several moments for him to come to, watches as Stiles rubs his cum into his skin. “Come here...” Derek pulls him up, and laps at the semen, nosing Stiles' neck, whining softly. 

“Better?” Was that Stiles' voice? Deep, husky and satisfied, satisfied that he made the big bad sourwolf cum like that.

“Much. Thank you Stiles. I know I said that we don't trust each other, but...”

“But?” He waits.

“I didn't want anyone else to... They're not you Stiles.” Derek swallows, finding his way. “You are fierce and loyal. Thank you for this, for everything.”

“No problem sourwolf.” He smiles softly. Stiles pulls away, only to have Derek squeeze tight. “Um, I kind of came when you did, and I would like to change. Don't worry, I'll join you after.” The wolf huffs but lets him go, watches as he toss his clothes into the hamper, takes a wet wipe and clean himself. Then puts on a pair of boxers before joining Derek in bed.

“Next time, I want to taste your cum...” Stiles whimpers. And Derek does just that, taking the hardening cock into his mouth and sucks him down, and growls when Stiles' cum splashes in his mouth. “Mmm, I'm the first and only to taste your cum.” He purrs out, causing the teen to whimper in response.

“You can't say things like that...”

“I can and I will.” He snakes a possessive arm around him and nuzzles the teenager to scent him. “Mine.” Nibbling his ear. Then presses his lips to Stiles for a chaste kiss.

“Uh huh...” Was all Stiles said, breathless.

“Sleep...” Derek squeezes him for a split second.

“Good night sourwolf.”

“Goon night, mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Underage for Stiles only being 16  
> NonCon for Derek ingesting the sex pollen  
> Stiles and Derek talked things over before this happened, which is why Derek shows up at Stiles' house. So if anything like this were to happen, Stiles would help out, rather it be research... or be more hands on.


End file.
